Do We Have a Deal?
by reppok
Summary: With her mother's health taking a turn for the worse, Nao and her estranged father can't afford the mounting medical expenses. Money is offered from an unlikely source but the catch has Nao's estranged father up in arms and her contemplating the cost of saving a life. Is it all worth it? FUTA!


**Author's Note: Ok so I don't know if this is a winner or a dud but I'm going to put it out there anyway. I have been reading a lot of short stories and fanfics about arranged marriages and I wanted to try my luck with one of my own. This is going to be centered around Miyu/Nao but there will be some other pairings mentioned as well. So here goes nothing! This will be a Futa story so if that's not your thing don't read it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Takeru couldn't recall the last time he had an honest conversation with Joseph. These days he wasn't a fan, he reeked of superiority and had an ego the size of the whole damn globe. But who was he to judge? He was married to a liquor bottle and drowning in debt, days had been better and kinder. He had promised himself it would be a cold day in hell before he asked this man for anything but today it seemed hell had frozen over. Once upon a time the two of them were like brothers but Takeru's love for the drink and poor life choices had driven a wedge between them.

Takeru and Joseph hadn't seen each other since Miyuki, Joseph's wife, passed away. That was over a decade ago but there was no love lost between the former friends.

Miyuki had fallen ill suddenly and never recovered, leaving Joseph to raise their only child alone. Takeru had taken more interest Miyu, who was only nine at the time, he had a daughter of his own and he thanked all his lucky stars that she didn't lose her mother young.

The truth was Joseph had become cold after the funeral and he worried that his friend was taking out his pain on his own daughter, who was practically her mother's twin. Takeru had voiced such concerns and was met with rage.

They strong bond they had shared since they were small boys suffered. Joseph completely distanced himself from everything and everyone. When Miyuki died so did part of Joseph, he was left callous and increasingly angry.

But despite their past here he sat in an expensive leather chair, surrounded by an equally expensive looking office decor patiently waiting.

The door behind Takeru opened and in walked Joseph Greer.

"Sorry for the delay," Joseph said adjusting his circular framed glasses, "I had a prior engagement."

Joseph had done very well for himself. He was a very successful CEO and the sole owner of his own company. No doubt he was grooming Miyu to be his replacement, whether she liked it or not.

"Your timing is impeccable, I'm usually away on business this time of year. I spend very little time in the states," Mr. Greer said as he went over to his coffee table and cut a fresh cigar,

"Would you like one?"

"No, thank you. I'm trying to cut back" Takeru answered firmly.

"Good for you," Joseph nodded and took his seat behind the desk, "What can I do for you Mr. Yuuki?"

"Joseph, we have too much history for such formalities, don't you think?"

"That we do," Joseph chuckled and took a long drag from his cigar taking care to blow it right in Takeru's face. "I haven't heard from you in quite some time, what brings you here now?"

Takeru fanned the smoke away with a glare, some things never changed. He tapped his foot nervously, how was he going to do this?

"I'm waiting," Joseph frowned, "I do not have an abundance of time here."

Takeru sighed, "I need a favor."

"Are you asking me for help?" Joseph questioned.

"I need to borrow some money," Takeru grimaced.

"Money," Joseph laughed, "I should have known...what do you need it for? Did you lose yet another job?

"No, I did not!" Takeru snapped.

"This sounds like a waste of my time," Joseph grumbled taking another drag.

"Please hear me out," Takeru said, "The money isn't for me."

Joseph leaned forward, "I'm listening."

"It's for Manami."

"Manami? Why would she need money?" Joseph asked, "She could have come and asked me herself."

"She doesn't know about this," Takeru said.

"Excuse me?"

Takeru took a calming breath, "She was diagnosed with cancer a few months ago and she's taking a turn for the worse. She needs chemo, special medications, and things I can't afford...I know this is strange given our history but I am asking for a loan to take care of Manami's health expenses."

"Manami has cancer?"

Takeru simply nodded ready to get this over with.

"What about her artwork? What happened to the gallery?" Joseph frowned.

"The gallery wasn't bringing in enough money so she sold it," Takeru explained, "She's been too sick to paint."

"If I find out you're lying I'll kill you," Joseph stated.

"Why the hell would I lie about it?" Takeru bellowed, red with anger, "You're sick in the head!"

Joseph seemed completely unfazed.

"I shouldn't have come here...this was a mistake," Takeru said moving to stand.

"No, wait," Joseph said.

"Listen… I came here as a last resort. I don't have the financial security to get a bank loan and Manami has sold most of her assets. I've exhausted my other options and still can't come up with the money...Are you going to help or not!?"

Joseph removed his glasses.

"I'm not asking for charity, I'm asking for a loan," Takeru clarified, "You'll get every penny back. I give you my word on that. I can work off the loan until it's paid."

"No offense but you're not a very reliable employee," Joseph said.

"Then what do you want in return?" Takeru asked.

Joseph was silent as the wheels started turning in his head. This presented an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

"What are you willing to sacrifice for Manami?"

"Anything," Takeru huffed, tired of playing games.

"I am more than willing to cover the necessary expenses and much more...at a price," Joseph said calmly.

"Name it! Anything you want," Takeru said hurriedly.

"One day all of this will be Miyu's, she'll attend all the galas and parties with a beautiful wife on her arm...produce an heir."

Takeru shook nervously, "I'm sure she will but what does that have to do with this loan?"

"Everything," Joseph grinned devilishly.

"NO!" Takeru screamed, he finally understood what Joseph was asking for.

"I'll give you all the money you require in exchange for Nao, she will marry Miyu and have her child."

"You've lost your damned mind," Takeru growled. "She's not some cheap whore you can buy!"

Joseph smirked, "Well you're the one putting her up for sale...or is my money not good enough?"

"You mother fu-"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Joseph interrupted.

"Nao doesn't love Miyu! She barely even knows her!" Takeru fumed.

"She'll have the rest of her life to get to know Miyu and besides, love isn't all it's cracked up to be. We both know that don't we?"

"You're one cruel bastard," Takeru hissed.

Joseph shrugged, "Those are my terms if you want my money."

"Be reasonable Joseph," Takeru pleaded.

"I'm doing you a favor, Nao isn't exactly wife material! She won't get a better offer than this and you know it."

"Don't speak of her like that!" Takeru growled, "I hope Miyu is still the sweet little girl I remember, I hope she didn't let you twist her into a monster like you! She deserves better than you."

"Parenting advice from a drunk that is precious," Joseph mocked. "Miyu is just fine, she's been taken care of her whole life. I'll draw up the necessary paperwork and I expect to hear an answer soon...now show yourself out I have another meeting in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Takeru entered the hospital with his tail between his legs. It was just one mess after another after another, how was he going to fix this? He felt like he was losing everything that ever mattered to him. If he didn't come up with the money he wouldn't be able to afford the cancer treatments but once Nao heard the catch he was positive neither red head would speak to him.

He walked down the hallway to the Cancer center with flowers in hand; he wasn't surprised to see Nao step out into the hallway. She hadn't left her mother's side for more than a few hours at a time since her mother's diagnosis.

"Nao," Takeru said.

"Hello father," Nao said folding her arms, looking less than thrilled to see her father.

"Where's your mother?" Takeru asked.

"She's sleeping now," Nao said, "Her doctor wants to prescribe some new experimental drug they just approved in France...it's expensive, much more than either of us can afford."

"I spoke to Joseph Greer about a loan today," Takeru said.

"Joseph Greer?"

Takeru sighed, "Yes."

"What did he say? Please tell me he gave you the loan."

Takeru paled, "He's willing to give us as much money as we need."

"Really?" Nao pursed her lips, "What's the catch?"

Nao could read her father like a book, he was obviously distressed about something and his pale wounded expression was only making it more apparent.

"He wants two things in return," Takeru said.

"Of course he does, heaven forbids he ever does something out of the goodness of his heart. Is there a reason you didn't just hand them over? We really need to money."

"I know that Nao but-," Takeru tried.

"Is this about your fucking pride?!" Nao shouted, startling nearby nurses. "My mother will die without treatment! Can you get that through your thick skull."

"He wants you to marry his daughter Nao!" Takeru hissed, "He wants you to marry Miyu and bear her child!"

Nao's eyebrows knitted in confusion, "How can I bear another woman's child? He wants me to be some kind of surrogate?"

"Miyu was born differently than you Nao...she has certain parts that most females don't," Takeru blushed, hoping he got the point across without going into further detail.

"So you're saying she has a fully functioning pen-"

"YES!" Takeru interrupted loudly, he couldn't stand to talk about sexual organs with his little girl.

"I'm old enough to know what one is and what it looks like you know," Nao teased.

"Must you be so crass?" Takeru grumbled, he didn't want to know if his daughter had a sex life.

Taking pity on the older man, Nao decided to steer their conversation away from her knowledge of male reproductive organs. Something Takeru was very grateful for and quick to catch on to.

"Did you agree?" Nao asked cooly.

"Of course not Nao!" Takeru scoffed, "What kind of father do you think I am?"

Nao bit back the ugly remark hanging on the tip of her tongue. They had already drawn the attention of the entire floor with their outburst. Takeru had never been Father of the year and part of her found it comical that he was so interested in protecting her now when he was more interested in booze and gambling when she actually needed him.

"Maybe you should have"

"Have you lost your mind?" Takeru yelled, "You expect me to just hand you over?"

"You use to pass me off to just about anyone so you could go off and drink and play cards while mom was working to support a little girl and a sorry ass husband!" Nao growled. "How is this any different?"

"I know I was never a decent father or husband Nao and I'm sorry for that but you can't marry her," Takeru said.

"My mother's needs come first, I won't walk away from an opportunity to help her."

"Nao listen to yourself you are going to sacrifice too much," Takeru said.

"My mother has done everything for me the least I can do is give a little back. I'd rather try my luck with Miyu than end up with some ugly old bastard."

"You don't even know Miyu!" Takeru said, "You deserve to marry someone that loves you not a stranger!"

"What would you know about love? Did love make you come home to your wife and daughter instead of partying with your friends?"

"That's not fair Nao," Takeru said, "I was young when you were born...I'm trying to be better now...if you're doing this just to get back at me just.."

"Everything isn't about you!" Nao screamed.

"I won't let you throw your life away like this!"

"Then you go in there and tell my mother why I can't help her, because of a proud selfish fool that suddenly wants to be an actual father!" Nao glared, "Let's see how that goes."

"You need to think about what you're doing," Takeru exclaimed.

"No, I don't, I'm going to save my mother."

"Wake up! And stop acting like a child," Takeru roared.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do! I'll do as I damn well please" Nao spat, "You lost that right a long fucking time ago."

Takeru stumbled backward, "Don't speak to me that way, I'm still your father."

"Some father you turned out to be, I'd marry a beggar off the street before I let myself end up with a drunken disappointment like you!

"Nao I'm only trying to help you," Takeru said, reaching out to his little girl.

Nao recoiled from his touch, "It's too little too late for that...I'm going to take care of business myself like my mother raised me to."

Takeru had expected a more favorable outcome but clearly, that was never going to be the case with Nao.

* * *

"Follow me please, Mr. Greer will see you now."

Nao looked up to see Mr. Greer's secretary. She was a tall brunette with ice blue eyes, she seemed very professional. Nao followed her into the large office where Joseph Greer was waiting for her.

Mr. Greer broke out into a wicked grin as soon as Nao settled across from him and their eyes met.

"I take it you had time to look over the contract I sent your father?" Joseph smiled.

Nao remained neutral, "I have."

"Do you accept my terms?" Joseph asked.

"No," Nao replied looking at her nails.

"No?"

"I have some revisions," Nao said.

Joseph eyed Nao closely,"Revisions? I don't think you're in a position to renegotiate Ms. Yuuki."

What exactly was this young lady trying to pull here? Surely she wasn't going to try to weasel her way out of this. He knew Nao was smart but was she crazy too?

"I am actually," Nao smirked. "I'm aware of Miyu's condition and I'm still willing, which makes me a rare find."

Joseph raised an eyebrow and sunk back into his chair. This was not the first time he had tried to find a suitable wife for Miyu. The deal would usually fall through once the details of Miyu's condition were revealed. It was something that was never discussed outside his office and he wasn't sure how Nao could possibly have known that.

Joseph couldn't stop the smile from creeping across his face, he was beginning to like this girl "What do you propose?"

"May I?" Nao asked, picking up a black pen and placing a hand over the contract.

Joseph nodded while Nao proceeded to mark up his expertly crafted girl was incredibly ballsy and not the least bit intimidated. She went through line after line with ease like someone who had read over the entire thing dozens of time. She paid attention to the details and it showed, she knew all about the ins and outs of the process. She had taken Joseph's weapon and made it her own. When she was done with her revisions she slid the contract over to the older man obviously very pleased with herself.

"What am I looking at exactly?" Joseph asked, putting on his glasses.

"My first revision is that I will no longer be obligated to share a bed with Miyu immediately following the ceremony."

"Then when will you share a bed together?" Joseph asked.

"If or when I feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed with Miyu."

"What about an heir?" Joseph asked, looking at the contract.

"We don't have to sleep in the same bed to have children, which brings me to my next revision."

"I'm listening," Joseph said.

"I will not produce a child within the first two years of marriage. Instead, I propose a minimum wait of five years before we have our first child."

Joseph clenched his jaw, "Is this your way of stalling?"

"Not at all, I simply want to ensure the marriage is stable before introducing a child."

"Any other revisions?" Joseph asked.

"Several actually!"

The pair had been going at it for well over an hour but it seemed like they had finally come to an agreement, much to Joseph's relief. He was more than ready to get the redhead out of his office before she proposed something else.

"I believe you missed your calling Ms. Yuuki," Joseph smirked. "You would make a fine lawyer."

Nao raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure if that's an insult or a complement...What about my mother's treatment?"

"All you have to do is sign the dotted line," Joseph smiled, "Your mother will have access to some of the best medical minds in the world. Once our business is concluded they will take the reigns and money won't be an issue."

Nao nodded and picked up the pen. She didn't need to remind herself what was at stake, she only wished it didn't require her to sign her life over to someone she barely knew. She closed her eyes and bit her lip before she signed, ' _Anything for you Mama.'_

Joseph clapped in excitement and stood up making his way over Nao. He stayed arm's length away from the redhead while examining the contract and signature.

"Everything appears to be in order," Joseph spoke startling Nao from her thoughts. "You've been oddly cooperative...to be honest I expected a war."

"Maybe next time," Nao said with a forced smile.

"I know you did this because you love your mother... I'm sorry to use that against you," Joseph said. "I loved Miyu's mother so much, I would have sacrificed anything to bring her back...still would."

Nao was taken back, she had never known Joseph to be an apologetic man but he seemed to understand her desperation.

"Mr. Greer there's no need to-"

Joseph cut her off, "Please call me Joseph, you're family now."

"My mother can't know about the contract, it would crush her...please don't mention this to her," Nao said softly.

Nao froze when she felt Joseph's lips against her forehead. It was soft and almost fatherly.

"It will be our secret I promise," Joseph said stepping back, "My secretary will help you plan the wedding and you can decide on a ring. We can have this all wrapped up in a few days time."

"No, I don't want a ceremony or an expensive ring...my mother isn't well enough to attend and it wouldn't feel right to do this without her," Nao said.

"Of course."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
